


Honey Blends Nicely with Red

by DeadIshael



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto vagina, Freaking kinks, I bursted out laughing while writing, Implied Edgeberry at the end, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penetration, Please Kill Me, Sex, Tampons, You thirsty?, and Penis, honeymustard - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadIshael/pseuds/DeadIshael
Summary: Red's suddenly have a period. The shops out of pads, only tampons left. He also doesn't know how to use one. He asks Papyrus for help inserting it for him.HoneyMustard sin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Also not the best writer, so ya.
> 
>  
> 
> This idea popped out in my head for quite a while now while daydreaming about skeletons again. 
> 
> Why didn't anybody stopped me for this?
> 
> WHY?
> 
> Literally I had to take some small breaks because I felt so damn embarrassed while writing the hot scenes. Hope you guys enjoyed.

Red came out of the bathroom, all shy, scared, nervous. There was an underlying fear behind his bones. His legs squirmed tight as little dripping red liquid dropped down from his leg. His eye sockets trembled in fear.

 

“p-paps..." Red called out, his femurs squeezed together in an attempt to stop any more of the red fluid from coming out.

 

The cigarette fell from Stretch’s teeth. His eyesight couldn’t leave the skeleton all shivering with fear, his legs dripping with red magic.

 

“i- i don’t know what to do... what the hell’s going on?” Red sounded a little bit intimidating, but there was this poorly hidden panic laced in his eye sockets.

 

“oh.” Papyrus understood what was happening the moment he saw the lying, used tissues on the floor.

 

Red is in a skeleton menstruation.

 

“what do you mean by ‘oh.’?”

 

The orange-clothed skeleton contemplated on how he should tell Red about this. Questions and implications always work best than direct ones.

 

“red, do you know anything about ‘menstruation’?”

 

Red froze. His eye lights went all dark.

 

“what?”

 

Okay, probably not the best way.

 

“well red, you know? the thing female humans go through periodically?”

“hey pap, but aren’t you forgetting something? i don’t think you ironically know, but we’re _skeletons_. we don’t have human periods.”

 

Papyrus simply shrugged. “ i don’t know man, but from the looks of it, it seems that you’re going through one.”

 

Red deflated with shock. “what...? but- but how...”

 

‘how cute.’ Papyrus thought.

 

“how what?” Papyrus asked, inching a little bit closer to Sans.

 

“how on earth do humans deal with this?”

 

Papyrus felt awkward with the way things are about to go.

 

“w-well...” Red raised a skeletal-eye brow. “there are some things that humans use. things called pads, or how some other people like it; tampons.”

 

“tampons.”

 

Papyrus nodded. “tampons.”

 

Red looked so utterly conflicted. Confusion swirled his mind.

 

“wha-.... ok- a-alright, i guess i get... it?” Red scratched the back of his skull.

 

Papyrus didn’t expect the short skeleton to take things so well.

 

“i find it interesting on how you don’t find this all shocking.”

 

Red turned towards Papyrus, with a bored look on his face. “pap, i just really can’t get shocked by anything anymore.”

 

Red continued, “apparently several alternate universes exists, one where everyone is all nice but the exact opposite of who they were in mine. There're several versions of my brother, one where they are lazy and an idiot.”

 

Papyrus grinned at that. People can’t really get shocked by this too. Apparently the idea that there are more versions of everyone overrules skeleton period.

 

“but anyway, how on earth... do you use tampons? i’ve heard of pads, but never heard of tampons.” Papyrus choked at the question. He figured that Red would already know how to use such things, but to explain how. Nonetheless... weird.

 

“err... well...” Red couldn’t figure out why the tall skeleton is all embarrassed all of the sudden. What could be so embarrassing on dealing of what could be considered ‘normal’ to humans, and/or skeletons, part of life?

 

“in layman's terms... you plug it in inside your vagina.” Papyrus didn’t miss how Red also choked the way he just did earlier, only more amplified.

 

“oh.”

 

“ _oh._ ” Papyrus copied, chuckling.

 

Papyrus remembered the liquid pooling on the floor around Red, who is still dripping. It glowed faintly, some dark and clear.

 

He coughed. “anyway, we don’t have any of those. i’ll simply go buy some pads or tamps’. along the way, i’ll grab some donuts at muffet’s.” Papyrus laughed at the way Red gave him this are-you-fucking-kidding-me look.

 

“nyeh heh heh! don’t worry, i’ll be back real quick. just sit on tight... actually don’t do that, but you know what i mean.” Red grumpily gave an angry nod, muttering a really quiet ‘thanks’.

 

Red heard the familiar _blip!_

 

He sighed, still nervously looking at the icky mess he’s making on the floor. Nothing to do, he just sat on the white tub. It felt smooth to the touch. Small occasional scratches are there, but nothing too severe.

 

 

 

 

  
Papyrus quickly explained to the innkeeper about Red having unexplainable menstruation. The bunny has met Red when Papyrus once walked with the little skeleton one day. Normal introductions were made, as normal as which can be considered to the edgy skeleton.

 

She also noticed how the so-called edgy skeleton was receptively shy once you broke through the small wall. Adorable too. The bunny quickly put together that both skeletons were interested in each other. She easily noticed the barely covered blush Red made and the small smiles the tall monster elicit.

 

“Nope sorry, we ran out of pads today.”

 

“what?!” Papyrus looked at the innkeeper dumbfounded.

 

“Nuh-uh. Not a single one. Although...” Papyrus stared at her in curiosity.

 

“what?”

 

Furry fingers held her chin in a contemplating manner.

 

“We do have tampons. A skele- _ton_ of them as you guys say” Papyrus’ jaw dropped at the wink of her eyes.

 

“nyeh....” Papyrus didn’t know what to do. But time is of the essence, and Blue would mind the red liquid mess staining the bathroom all around. Speaking of Blue,

he wouldn’t be back for a while. He supposed.

 

“sigh alright, we’ll just take that instead.”

 

He didn’t miss the hidden curl of the lips the bunny gave him. That thin grin sent cold shivers down to his soul.

 

“well thank you. i’ll be going now. can’t keep red waiting for very long.” Papyrus said as he dropped off few gold coins on the table.

 

“Oh you’re very welcome my dear~.” Papyrus shook off the unsettling feeling off his soul. He can’t understand why the innkeeper was grinning really wide. Probably because he bought something from her? ...Ehh, it’s just probably nothing.

 

 

 

Papyrus arrived home with a plastic bag on his hands. Behind the bathroom door, Red peeked out impatiently.

 

“w-what took you so long...?”

 

Papyrus shrugged.”nyeh. anyway here’s the stuff. the innkeeper didn’t have anymore pads, only have the tampons.”

 

Pap nudged the plastic handles towards the short monster’s phalanges. Red didn’t take the bag, instead hid deeper behind the door. Something was wrong. The small skeleton looked more... flushed. More shy and embarrassed. Something Papyrus haven’t seen for a very long time.

 

“hey red... you kay’?”

 

Papyrus clearly heard the loud humming and glow of Red’s crimson soul. It glowed even brighter than normal, but a small sense of exhaustion whispered behind the bones. Red held on tightly to the wood frame, barely even standing up.

 

“p-pap... c-could you...”

 

Papyrus leaned in closer, feeling the heat emanating from Red’s skull.

 

“hmm? can i what?”

 

“could you...” Red’s phalanges grip tight Papyrus’ chest hoodie, the orange material crinkling from his fingers.

 

“c-could you h-help me? insert the tampon in, i mean?”

 

Papyrus accidentally sputtered all over Red. The red skeleton’s eye socket are all closed tight from embarrassment, yet he dared to take a small peak at the shocked skeleton.

 

Papyrus coughed and hacked the more the meaning of the favor weighed in. The image of him inserting the little fluff of cotton inside of Red with his own fingers is unthinkable.

 

“red- wh-what the hell?!” The short red skeleton wouldn’t dare look at the orange monster. His anxiety rising higher with every second Papyrus looked at him with horror.

 

“it’s- it’s just- i really don’t know how this stuff works. a-and uhh i just don’t know what to do...” Red looked down, playing around with his fingers. “...p-please?”

 

Papyrus rubbed his fore skull, pinching his skull so hard a mark may be even imprinted. His eye lights traced back to Red, still shivering in his lap (Oh how his pants still feel so wet against his-) no. He can’t do this to Red, who just began to actually open up to him (He already opened up enough to even ask this favor-) I need to stop with these thoughts.

 

The tall skeleton felt so inclined to tell Red that ‘no red, we can’t do this. this is too intimate’. But the poor skeleton’s already starting to gather up tears in his eye sockets- obviously comprised of fear and desperation.

 

Red attempts to calm himself with breathing exercises, his sweat glistening brightly against the white and yellow light.

 

Papyrus is going to regret this.

 

“...sigh fine alright.” Papyrus let out his air of relief when Red’s face shone brightly with happiness. But tension still builded up in his chest.

 

Red let out a yelp as Papyrus swooped in and grabbed the small skeleton’s entire pelvic area. Instincts made Red hug and wrap his arms and legs around Papyrus’ waist and chest, his soul beating loud.

 

Papyrus tried to hide his blush, his hands feeling the faint point of the coccyx and the sacrum. With Red’s leg all more apart, the red liquid dripped out even more, tainting Papyrus’ bones with faint, yet deep red.

 

The silence was very awkward as Papyrus strode throughout the house, a shivering Red in his arms. Bright crimson traced from their steps while they neared the sink. Monsters didn’t need restrooms for they normally don’t even excrete any body fluids like humans do. It’s all ‘consume magic, use magic’.

 

The cold metal of the sink made Red flinched, the sudden cold contact making him shiver. Red saw Papyrus pull out the tampon from his packet. He placed it on the table and turned on the faucet water, washing out his hands carefully before the water pipes closed off with a squeak.

 

Papyrus looked unready, his nervousness matching up with Red. With a big inhale, which skeletons doesn’t really need, Papyrus kneeled down to the ground, the sink being so damn short from Sans’ preferences. His skull is on level with the black shorts, red magic still dripping without mercy from within.

 

‘the place where my fingers will enter his ‘vagina’...’ Papyrus thought to himself shamefully.

 

Red’s eyes gazed down hazily on Papyrus, the tall skeleton staring fixedly at the area of his pelvis. Papyrus didn’t felt the embarrassed look Red was giving him until he snapped out of it.

 

“ah, sorry 'bout that...” Papyrus said, feeling his skull about to explode from all of this.

 

“i-it’s okay, i guess...” An awkward silence fell on both skeletons, until one of them spoke up.

 

“ahem! so anyway, i will need to ask you to... pull off your shorts...” Papyrus didn’t miss the ever-increasing crimson blush permated in Red’s skull.

 

Red slowly gave a nod as his fingers slowly traced the hemming of his pants before his phalanges begrudgingly pull out his pants. He was beautiful. Red’s pelvic bones glistened marvelously against the metal, his sheepish posture heightening everything else his charm has to offer.

 

Papyrus thought he felt his own pelvis twitch with magic. The short skeleton absolutely wouldn’t look at Papy’s way, his eye sockets shut tight. The pubic crest slowly guided the flowing scarlet magic down through his pubic symphysis.

 

It didn’t help the fact that Red was still wearing one of Papyrus’ shirt, the thin piece of clothing cruelly sagging down at the most inopportune times. The exposed ribs were faintly illuminated with the racing pulse of a beautiful red soul.

 

Shit.

 

“p-papyrus?” Once again, he has been caught staring as he laid unmoving from his position, eyes eating up his view once more.

 

“o-oh y-yeah.” Papyrus cursed his stuttering. He doubted that Red didn’t feel his nervousness.

 

‘gotta stay strong. just fucking stay strong papyrus...’

 

“uh so... next you need to open up your legs wide-e” Papyrus nearly slapped his mouth as his voice cracked. Red’s face still grew in the almost-impossible deeper shade of red as he hesitantly complied.

 

Papyrus stopped breathing at the sight Red seems to be prostrating his body to him. The orange soul pounded so freaking loud the whole house can practically hear it. Papyrus licked off the saliva threatening to leave his ‘mouth’. Orange magic pooled instinctively without control on his pelvis anymore.

 

Red’s hands quivered harshly against his pushed-open femurs, the air tickling the small un-leaving magic flesh. It was uncomfortable seeing Papyrus practically burning holes through his eyes.

 

It felt like hours have passed, except it was only a few seconds after Papyrus had to forcefully tear his gaze away from the alluring sight. He shakily reached up for the tampon, still wrapped in paper. The corner of the container ripped off with ease, leaving off the uncased plastic tube cloaking the thick cotton with a little white string attached.

 

The plastic tube felt smooth to the touch, bone rubbing through without friction. The white fluff peaked out curiously as Papyrus gave an experimental squeeze, hiding back in after a small tug pulled back the string. He could still Red’s ragged breathing and flushed cheeks against the slightly cold air in the house, still doing nothing to cool both of them down.

 

“ready?” Red, still trying to avoid Papyrus’ watching eyes. He still gave a nod, the most uncertain one than the previous ones.

 

‘alright then...” Papyrus’ left-hand fingers touched the red flesh, opening the small hole gap between Red’s very thin magic flesh.

 

Red loudly gasp as he felt the plastic enter his body with a slickening push. Bony fingers entered first before the tube moved past the walls moving vigorously against his touch.

 

The outer edge of the tube finally met the entrance of the magic flesh, until Papyrus felt his fingers being squeezed really tight with the soft cushions of his vagina.

 

“r-red!” Papyrus’ phalanges shook, eliciting more raspy cries from Red. “w-wait red! you’re s-squeezing me!”

 

Red never felt anymore embarrassed in his whole entire life. “i- i can’t stop it! i- i can’t-” A moan left his betraying body. Red immediately covered his mouth, leaving his femur squashing Papyrus’ fingers even more without the pressure holding it back.

 

More gasps departed from him as he felt Papyrus’ wet bony fingers struggling to pull out his body. His walls kept crushing the digits nearly thrusting back and forth while his body just. Kept. Squeezing the fingers as Papyrus tries to pull them out.

 

The shameful noises that Red unwillingly made Papyrus’ boner bigger. Papyrus’ soul screamed out as the wails of pleasure filled the room. Light blood saliva dripped down from chin to the tainted femur. It’s nearly too much.

 

“p-pap~!” Red’s eye lights formed little hearts as he gasped in more of the fingers moving in his secured walls.

 

“r-red! y-you need to loosen up! i can’t make the tube push out the cotton like this!”

 

“i- i can’t! i-i’m-!” The body did a full-on shudder, milking out more of the gooey red liquids the delicious friction the fingers can offer.

 

Papyrus’ futile struggle proved to be useless, his pelvic bones successfully forming an orange member, oozing a glowing honey on the very tip of his magic.

 

Self-control leaves Papyrus’ body, as he quickly pulls down his pants, hungry eyes eating the delectable feast before him. Red still panted, crimson sweat dripping down from his skull all the way down to his bones. Hazy red eyes glazed heavily on the other’s eye socket, brimming with lust.

 

“p-paps...?” Red gasped as he watched Papyrus secured his glowing member, positioning it carefully on Red’s magic-formed vagina.

 

Red moaned a pleasurable scream, orange magic slipping in perfectly against the red’s. Papyrus’ fingers gave up on trying to pull out the plastic tube, instead settling for pulling all of his fingers out and replace it with something better.

 

“aaaaah! mmmnnnagghh! pap! wai- gaaaah!” Harsh, quick thrusts penetrated deeply within Sans. The tampon, still inside, kissed the tip of Papyrus’ sensitive extension each time contact was made. The tube and the cotton went deeper, further than it was ever before.

 

Red moaned for all it matters. No longer caring for whatever shame it comes after. Waves of pleasure after pleasure hit him with every buck. His cries may have been overheard by the entire Snowdin town, but reasons no longer matter to him. He doesn’t exactly know what’s happening, but he knows one thing: He needs more.

 

Red needs to be more filled up. Need more of that sensation. Need more of the cock that stretches out his walls. Eye lights formed little hearts as he relished each and every one of his revelry.

 

“ha...! ha...! red... you feel so good!” Papyrus panted. Red cried out another moan. The short skeleton mewls so sweetly, like enticing yellow honey draped over sweets.

 

Red just simply don’t know where to hold on, as his control slips away oh ever so often. He settled with grabbing on to Papyrus’ coat, hips bucking to the rhythm without his own accord. This only made the taller groan louder.

 

Suddenly, a huge sense overload engulfed Red’s body, crashing all of his other emotions with a high peak. Red cried in utter bliss, his walls clenching in tight along with the thrill as Papyrus rode out his orgasm.

 

Red’s peak of pleasure started to come down. Papyrus didn’t stop thrusting. Red’s oversensitive walls sent sharp shivers down.

 

“p-pap! n-no! s-stop- nnnggh! it- it feels so sensitive! i- i can’t take it!” Papyrus’ hoodie and jacket wrinkled like trash against Red’s tight grip. Papyrus ignored Red’s pleas as he felt his body going to the edge.

 

“S-Sans...!” Bright orange cum sprayed inside Red, filling up the little skeleton’s vagina. Papyrus’ didn’t stop with his harsh pace, then slowly slowing to exhausted pants, mix in with little moans and shivers.

 

Papyrus pulled out, eyeing Red’s little bag of orange cum, in addition to the red liquid blending in.

 

Red was about to let go of the tall skeleton’s release, but several more finger digits plugged in the nearly bursting hole, preventing the majority of the fluids from coming out.

 

“p-pap...!”

 

“no red, you shouldn’t waste my cum. just keep it in a little bit longer...”

 

“w-wait! nngh- but!” Red felt the overflowing plugged vagina slowly becoming empty. He didn’t see any liquid come out. Red only felt his soul humming more brightly, more filled up and absorbing. The cum Papyrus released into Sans was quickly absorbed by the red soul, thrumming and converting it into more digestible magic.

 

Red felt more energized, yet exhausted at the same time. He let his weight fall over the jacket heavily, his seemingly renewed energy all washed out all of the sudden.

 

Papyrus looks exhausted as well, but worry covered his face.

 

“red... we still need to pull out the tampon.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
Meanwhile, at the back of the house window, stood two skeletons clad in black armor and one in a blue scarf. The blue one grinned widely, the dark one smirking an evil smile as he held a high-definition camera in his hands.

 

“Fell... Did you get all of that?”

 

The black-armored skeleton responded Blue’s grin with a dark smile.

 

“Every single second of it.”

 

The blue-clothed skeleton giggled. “Well, it seems that the potion worked hmm?”

 

Fell chuckled.


End file.
